Un drôle de cadeau
by T0urn3s0L
Summary: Emma fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et il semblerait que Regina lui ai concocté un cadeau assez surprenant. OS.


**Hello les gens !**

**Comment allez-vous en ce merveilleux lundi ?  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui tout simplement parce que j'ai eu ce petit OS en tête et que je me devais de l'écrire... Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de moi sur ce coup-là... Et je tiens à remercier ma servante d'avoir pris le temps de me donner son avis et de m'avoir conseillé de le publier !**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez cet OS...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Cette journée va être parfaite._ » Telle fut la première pensée d'Emma lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là. Elle ne put retenir un sourire de s'élargir sur ses lèvres. Si on lui avait dit, il y a deux ans, qu'elle serait là, dans une petite ville vraiment particulière, entourée de personnages de contes de fée, elle se serait mise à rire. Mais pourtant. Elle était bel et bien là. Elle se souvient de son vingt-huitième anniversaire, du vœu qu'elle avait formulé lorsqu'elle avait soufflé la bougie qui trônait sur un minuscule gâteau. Un souhait qui s'était réalisé de manière totalement surréaliste. Elle avait vu un petit garçon débarquer chez elle ce soir-là. Ce fils qu'elle avait dû abandonner. Elle l'avait ramené à Storybrooke. Et grâce à lui, elle avait enfin eu tout ce qu'elle espérait depuis des années. Une véritable famille. Tout n'avait pas été simple, cela avait même été parfois très compliqué, mais elle était désormais heureuse. Heureuse d'être chez elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle vit alors apparaître sa compagne, tout sourire, entrer dans la pièce, un plateau petit-déjeuner dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de la blonde de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit. Et cette dernière ne perdait pas une miette de la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

**- Joyeux anniversaire, Miss Swan.** Lui susurra-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à côté de sa compagne.

**- Merci, Madame le Maire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais que notre fils aille dormir chez mes parents !** répondit Emma, qui ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du corps somptueux de Regina.

En effet, cette dernière avait voulu faire plaisir à sa compagne. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas s'habiller, mais de garder sa nuisette. Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était Emma qui la lui avait offerte quelques mois plus tôt. Elle mettait les formes de la brune bien en valeur, mais sans pour autant être vulgaire. Regina était tout simplement magnifique vêtue ainsi. Elle le sentait dans le regard de la blonde et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Elle plaça le plateau sur le lit avant d'y grimper à son tour. Elle se colla contre Emma et profita que celle-ci ait les yeux tournés vers le plateau pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

**- Hmm… je ne sais pas si je dois manger ce qu'il y a sur le plateau ou si je dois manger celle qui me l'a amené.** Emma commençait à être de plus en plus excitée.

**- Fais comme bon te semble, mon amour. C'est ta journée**, lui murmura Regina, d'une voix sensuelle, au creux de l'oreille.

La blonde se retourna alors vers sa reine dans le but de la remercier de toutes ces petites attentions. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses qui se trouvaient seulement à quelques millimètres, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent un estomac crier famine. La brune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle savait que la Shérif allait d'abord succomber à son appétit débordant.

**- On dirait que quelqu'un a faim… de nourriture**, se moqua-t-elle.

**- C'est ça, taquine-moi. je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès en plus !** Emma se mit alors à bouder, ce qui attendrit sa compagne.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons l'occasion de nous nourrir du corps de l'autre plus tard. Mais pour le moment, petit-déjeunons.**

Regina plaça le plateau en équilibre sur ses jambes et invita la blonde à déguster ce qu'elle lui avait préparé. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolèrent. Elles profitaient tout simplement de ce moment en tête-à-tête. Une fois rassasiées, elles prirent une douche qui dégénéra bien rapidement. La faim du corps de l'une de l'autre ne les avait pas quittées. La journée commençait vraiment bien pour les deux femmes.

Malheureusement, étant lundi, elles devaient aller travailler. Emma avait pourtant bien essayé de convaincre la brune pour qu'elles puissent rester au manoir, bien tranquillement. Mais Regina ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se devait de s'occuper de sa ville et la Shérif devait y maintenir l'ordre. Du moins, c'était les raisons qu'elle avait données à Emma, mais ça n'était pas forcément les vraies raisons de son refus. En effet, la mairesse avait une idée bien précise en tête. Elle voulait lui offrir un cadeau bien particulier et il lui était tout bonnement impossible de passer la journée avec la Shérif. Acheter un cadeau à la dernière minute n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Tandis qu'Emma avait pris la direction du commissariat, Regina, elle, était partie dans un endroit un peu plus reculé de la petite ville. Elle parla avec un homme afin de négocier un prix et de prendre en note tous les conseils qu'il pouvait lui donner. Jamais cet homme n'aurait pensé voir l'ancienne reine débarquer ici. Surtout pour lui acheter une telle chose. Il avait été surpris, mais aussi amusé lorsqu'elle lui expliqua que c'était pour l'offrir à Emma. Il avait voulu lui demander pourquoi un tel cadeau. Mais connaissant le caractère explosif de Regina, il s'était abstenu. De toute façon, il finirait bien par connaitre la raison étant donné que tout finit par se savoir dans cette ville. Ils avaient convenu de le faire livrer au manoir, vers quinze heures, et avec tout le nécessaire. Une fois tous les détails réglés, l'ancienne reine repartit en direction de la Mairie. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous important ni de réunion prévus pour aujourd'hui. Elle passa alors son temps à relire et remplir quelques dossiers.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle retrouva Emma au Granny's. Elles avaient décidé de manger avec leur fils et les Charming. L'ambiance était détendue et conviviale. Certaines personnes venaient souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à la blonde. Rien n'aurait pu venir briser ce moment familial, si ce n'était Neal, bien évidemment. Ce dernier n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'Emma ne sois plus amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ait préféré de choisir celle qui considérait toujours comme l'Evil Queen, la femme qui avait séparé la blonde de ses parents et qui avait causé tant de peine et de souffrance. Il avait alors commencé à être mesquin et hargneux envers la mère adoptive de son fils. Et contre toute attente, c'était d'ailleurs Henry qui était intervenu. Autant il aimait son père, autant il ne supportait pas de la voir agir ainsi. Il lui avait alors lancé un ultimatum. Soit il arrêtait de se comporter tel un crétin, et laissait les deux femmes tranquilles pour de bon, soit il ne revoyait plus son fils avant un long moment. Et Henry ne s'était pas trompé. Neal s'était calmé tout d'un coup, et était parti la tête bien entrée entre ses épaules. Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans nouvel heurt. Il était l'heure pour chacun de repartir travailler. Emma ne savait toujours pas que sa compagne lui préparait une surprise de taille. Comme elle l'avait expressément demandé, elle ne voulait aucun cadeau, mis à part un petit diner en famille au manoir de Regina. Car avoir toutes les personnes qu'elle aime réunit autour d'un diner était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Cependant, la mairesse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait pris la direction de la Mairie afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon, mais c'est finalement chez elle qu'elle se rendit. Elle voulait commencer à faire un peu de place avant que la livraison ne s'effectue. A quinze heures tapantes, elle entendit une camionnette se garer dans l'allée comme elle l'avait spécifié. Les deux hommes présents déchargèrent tout le contenu du véhicule et ils se mirent au travail. Ils avaient tout au plus une heure et demie pour tout faire. Ils ne leur avaient fallu qu'une bonne heure pour tout accomplir. Regina, satisfaite de la rapidité des deux hommes et du résultat, leurs donna un très généreux pourboire. Une fois seule, il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour parfaire sa surprise. Elle se rendit alors dans son bureau et récupéra une petite boite qu'elle mit ensuite là où elle devait être. Elle alla ensuite se changer rapidement, troquant l'un de ses traditionnels tailleurs contre une tenue un peu plus décontractée. Elle se retrouva alors vêtue d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt qui moulaient parfaitement bien ses formes. Elle eut à peine le temps de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, qu'une Emma tout sourire fit son apparition.

**- Tu es déjà là ?** demanda la blonde, légèrement surprise.

**- Oui. Tu vas sans doute m'en vouloir, mais j'ai pris mon après-midi**, déclara la brune, légèrement coupable, qui sentait le stress monter en elle.

**- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? On aurait pu le passer ensemble toutes les deux**, Emma était visiblement déçue.

**- Viens avec moi**, Regina savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

Elle prit alors la main de sa compagne et elles se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un petit enclos avec un abri à l'intérieur.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que…** Emma ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se cachait dans l'abri.

En effet, Regina avait fait vraiment très fort cette fois-ci. Elle avait voulu faire plaisir à sa sauveuse et il semblerait que ça ait fonctionné à merveille. Elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être tout contre l'enclos et la brune sourit lorsqu'elle regarda Emma. Cette dernière arborait un visage enfantin. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie et un sourire à couper le souffle.

**- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?** demanda la blonde avec une petite voix.

**- Bien sûr !** lui répondit la brune en ouvrant délicatement le petit portail.

Les deux femmes entrèrent alors prudemment dans l'enclos pour ne pas effrayer l'animal. Emme s'approcha doucement du petit veau. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur le haut de sa tête, là où une tâche en forme de cœur était visible. Regina était attendrie par cette vision. Elle attendait maintenant que la Shérif découvre la deuxième partie de son cadeau. Et l'attente ne fut pas longue. En caressant son nouvel animal de compagnie, elle découvrit une boite accrocher à un magnifique ruban. Elle se tourna alors vers la brune qui lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre de récupérer la boite. Elle se rapprocha alors de sa compagne, posa sa main sur sa hanche et exerça une légère pression pour qu'elle se retourne complètement vers elle.

**- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de cadeau pour ton anniversaire, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais tellement te faire plaisir. Et comme je sais à quel point tu aimes les veaux, alors voilà…**

**- Merci ma reine, c'est parfait. Tu es parfaite. Ton cadeau est, lui aussi, parfait.** Emma était vraiment touchée par le geste de la brune et la remercia en l'embrassant tendrement.

**- Tu n'as pas encore ouvert ton deuxième cadeau.** Regina était maintenant anxieuse. Elle ne savait plus si elle faisait le bon choix ou non.

Elle regarda Emma ouvrir la boite et vit sur son visage de l'incompréhension.

**- Une clé ?** constata-t-elle. **Tu veux fermer le portail de l'enclos à clé ?**

**- Non !** Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à la remarque de la blonde. **C'est la clé de la porte d'entrée du manoir.**

**- Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?** Emma avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

**- Oui, chérie. C'est déjà un peu le cas, mais je veux rendre tout ceci officiel. Alors, voulez-vous vivre avec moi, Emma Swan ?** sa voix laissait transparaitre sa crainte d'un refus.

**- Bien évidemment que je le veux ! Oh mon dieu… Regina… Tu… C'est… Je t'aime tellement. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.**

Emma enlaça la brune et lui offrit le plus doux des baisers. Toutes les deux pleuraient. L'une de joie, l'autre de soulagement. Elles se séparèrent mais restèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles caressèrent leur petit veau, le nouveau membre de leur famille.

**- Tu sais que ces petites bêtes-là, ça grandit, n'est-ce pas ?** taquina un peu la blonde.

**- Oui, je suis au courant. Une fois qu'elle aura terminé de grandir, on en fera un très bon barbecue !** s'exclama la brune en tentant de refreiner le sourire qui voulait naitre sur ses lèvres.

**- Rassures-moi, tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? On ne peut pas lui faire ça !** s'indigna la blonde choquée par les propos de sa compagne.

**- Si tu voyais ta tête, chérie !** pouffa la mairesse. **Quand elle sera adulte, elle retournera dans la ferme où je l'ai achetée. Et on pourra lui rendre visite aussi souvent que tu le voudras. Par contre, il va falloir que tu lui trouves un prénom.**

**- Que penses-tu de Heart ?** proposa-t-elle en dessinant les pourtours de la tâche en forme de cœur.

**- C'est adorable et parfait,** acquiesça Regina. **Bienvenue dans la famille, Heart. Et joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.**

* * *

**Alors, verdit ? **

**Surpris par le cadeau n'est-ce pas ? Lol**

**Pour les personnes qui suivent** Partir était nécessaire**, on se retrouve jeudi ! ^^**

**Pour terminer, ce petit OS était un cadeau pour une personne qui compte énormément à mes yeux... Joyeux anniversaire, Mon petit Veau...**


End file.
